headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Telekinesis
| image = | classification = Super-power | franchises = DC Universe Marvel Universe Star Wars The X-Files X-Men film series | films = | programs = Charmed The Gifted Heroes Secrets of Isis Stranger Things X-Men: The Animated Series | comics = Charmed Vol 1 Star Wars Vol 1 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 | characters = Jean Grey | related = Technokinesis; Telepathy }} Telekinesis is the ability to move objects using only the power of one's mind. It is sometimes referred to as mind-over-matter. The major benefits of having telekinesis is that you can use it to grab yourself a bag of chips while watching Farscape without ever having to get your fat ass up off the couch. Technokinesis is a form of telekinesis and applies only to the psionic manipulation of mechanical and/or electronic components. An individual who possesses technokinesis can assemble a variety of parts and pieces to perform specific functions. All of this is of course based on the mechanical aptitude of the user. In Marvel Comics, former Alpha Flight member Madison Jeffries possessed this ability as a mutant power. Another character who possessed Technokinesis was John Greycrow, aka, Scalphunter, who was a mutant member of the super-villain team known as the Marauders. Characters Appearances Television * All-New Super Friends Hour: The Brain Machine - Doctor Cranium uses TK to lift a police car. * Charmed: Pilot - Prue uses it to make a mess of her medicine cabinet in search of pain reliever. * Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes - Prue uses to search medicine cabinet. * Charmed: The Witch is Back - Matthew Tate uses telekinesis to murder Arnold Halliwell. * Isis: Fool's Dare * Isis: The Spots of the Leopard * Isis: The Sound of Silence * Isis: Rockhound's Roost - Moves rock trapping Fabian's foot. * Isis: Bigfoot - Isis moves rope to save "Bigfoot" from falling into ravine. * Isis: The Show-Off - Shifts a boulder around. * Isis: The Outsider - Isis moves some large rocks. * Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets - Isis moves slats of wood to form a barrier house around Jim Danch. * Isis: Funny Gal - Brings out of control vehicle to a stop. * Isis: Girl Driver - Isis moves a downed power pole into the road. Later uses TK to lift Mac Lennard's car into the air. * Isis: Scuba Duba - Recoils and repairs frayed rock-climbing rope. * Isis: Dreams of Flight - To bring Mark Dawson down safely from hanging off a bridge. * Isis: The Hitchhikers - Isis retrieves a car that had driven off the side of a cliff. * Isis: The Class Clown - Uses TK to siphon smoke back into a test tube and fold up inflatable raft. * Isis: The Cheerleader - Lifts Ann into the air to avoid an oncoming vehicle, then stops the vehicle. * Isis: Year of the Dragon - Isis pulls Julie Chen from a car before it is crushed at a junkyard. She also moves a wooden ladder to rescue her father from a cave. * Isis: Now You See It... - Isis uses TK to stop a runaway car (w/some help from Captain Marvel). * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: The Padawan Path - Ahsoka Tano executes a Force Push. Films * Carrie - Carrie White goes nuckinfuts and takes out a whole town. * Strange Invaders Television * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory - Anakin and Luminara Force push battle droids. Comics * Civil War 1 - Rachel Summers lifts debris at Stamford explosion site. * Hellina 1 - Hellina uses telekinetic dagger. * Star Wars: Doctor Aphra 13 - Force push. * Star Wars 76 - Luke uses the Force. * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 - Palpatine force pushes Mace Windu out a window. * Star Wars: Darth Vader 19 - Darth Vader Force pushes Eeth Koth. * Star Wars: Darth Vader 20 - Darth Vader uses Force push and Force stasis on Inquisitor traitors. * Star Wars: Republic 67 - Master Tohno Force pushes Geonosians. * Ultimate X-Men 2 - Jean Grey telekinetically slams Wolverine into a tree. * Uncanny X-Men 14 - Marvel Girl uses TK to levitate herself out the window of a train. Novels * Carrie - Carrie White has telekinesis. Gallery Jean vs. Thing 001.jpg Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous